Love Hurts
by supermonkey589
Summary: Funnythings happen. But love is easily torn apart.
1. Love at first sight

Disclaimer: Only one of these characters is mine (Mari)  
  
"Oooooh! It feels good to wake up early in the morning!" I yelled.  
Then I looked out my window and there was an adorably HOT guy with silver hair and yellow eyes. I think he's so cute! I thought. Then I got up and wore my beautiful pink kimono with lily designs on it. I took my fan and spread it out. Slowly, I put it on my sleeping bag to put my hair up in a high ponytail. I picked up the fan and put on my slippers. I rushed out the door, and then started walking slowly. I ran my fingers through my golden brown blonde hair. His back was facing me when I walked up to him. Quickly, I tapped his back so he'd turn around and look at me.  
He swiftly swung his sword at my stomach. I fell backwards and flipped over a couple of times.  
"Sesshoumaru!" Another silver haired person yelled.  
"What do you want from me, Inuyasha?" He asked.  
Cool! Now I know his name's Sesshoumaru and the other one's Inuyasha.  
Right when Inuyasha ran towards Sesshoumaru I quickly Jumped in front of him to make him stop.  
"Don't hurt him!" I screamed.  
He suddenly stopped.  
"Move, or die!"  
"No!" I replied.  
Then a girl with black hair and in a school uniform yelled SIT BOY! She slowly walked up to me and looked like she was happy.  
"Sorry! Inuyasha goes insane from time to time. I'm Kagome." She told me.  
"I'm Mari."  
Then a man dressed in purple that had a monk staff walked passed me and told me I'm cute. As soon as he passed me he pinched my butt.  
"What the hell is your problem you fag!" I screamed in his face.  
"Miroku!" Kagome yelled.  
"What?" He responded.  
"You know what?" I asked him,  
"What?" Miroku responded.  
"You deserve a big five-star slap!" I yelled at him.  
Then I slapped him so hard his right cheek was bright red. After that, he fell unconscious for twenty minutes.  
  
"Crap! He woke up!"  
"That pervert!" Kagome yelled.  
"Shut up!" Miroku replied.  
"Why don't you?! You're the pervert that touches everyone's butts!" I screamed in his face.  
"Fine......I'LL PULL YOU INTO MY WIND TUNNEL!"  
Right before he took his beads off, another black haired girl with a boomerang came and wrapped her arms around Miroku to stop him. He turned around and spoke to her.  
"SANGO LIKES ME!" Miroku yelled happily.  
"Why would anyone like a pervert like you?" I asked him.  
"Miroku, why the hell would I like you? I stopped you from killing......"  
"Mari!" I blurted.  
"Thanks. I stopped you from killing Mari." 


	2. Love really hurts

I was so tired, so I went to sleep in my cottage.  
I couldn't sleep because of Sesshoumaru.  
I laid my head back and closed my eyes gently. I had a weird dream. *Sesshoumaru was fighting a demon in the rain. Once he killed him, I came outside and pulled him into my arms. I held him by his waist. My head rested against his chest. I pulled my head back and looked up at him. He slowly moved his head towards mine and before I knew it, we were kissing. Soon, I had claws and weird elf ears and I didn't know what was happening. I started having the feeling of killing everything and everyone I saw. Before I knew it, most of the things in the village were dead.*  
"Noooooo!" I screamed while waking up.  
"What's wrong, Mari?" Sango asked.  
"I had a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it." I replied.  
"Fine." Kagome said.  
  
When I woke up next morning, all I could think about was that dream.  
"AaaaAAaAaaAAaaaaAhhhh! Miroku! Stop pinching my butt!" I screamed.  
"Why should I?" Miroku questioned me.  
"'Cause no one likes perverts like you!" I responded.  
"Shut the hell up! I see Sesshoumaru!" I yelled.  
Sesshoumaru was fighting a demon in the rain. Once he killed him, I came outside and pulled him into my arms. I held him by his waist. My head rested against his chest. I pulled my head back and looked up at him. He slowly moved his head towards mine and before I knew it, we were kissing. Soon, I had claws and weird elf ears and I didn't know what was happening. I started having the feeling of killing everything and everyone I saw. I first saw a defenseless villager that I had no reason to kill. But of course I killed him. Soon I was a manslaughter and I felt no guilt. None at all. Sesshoumaru! What have you done to me?! After screaming, I wanted to kill Inuyasha. Before I knew it, most of the things in the village were dead. Inuyasha was laying there dead because of me. I may have known him for a couple of days....but I was being to like him.  
"Inuyasha! Mari! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!"  
"I don't know!"  
Then I ran in my cottage. I curled up into a ball. Rocking myself back and fourth, crying, everything was ruined.  
"Why did I have to kiss Sesshoumaru? Now I'm a careless manslaughter and I can kill anyone any second in this mood."  
"I'm sorry."  
After hearing that voice, I looked above me and there was Sesshoumaru standing next to me. He kneeled down and told me that everything would be okay no matter what. He made me feel a little better. I looked out the window and there was Kagome crying on Inuyasha's chest. Miroku, Shippo and Sango were digging a hole for Inuyasha's body to rest and lay there. 


	3. Ruined

I left Sesshoumaru alone in my cottage and went outside. "MIROKU AND SANGO! YOU'RE NEXT!" I screamed.  
Then I ran up to Miroku and slashed him into five pieces with my claw.  
"Miroku! That's it! You're gonna die!" Sango yelled.  
She quickly ran towards me and threw her giant boomerang at me. Right when it touched my right shoulder, I lifted my hand up and caught it.  
"That's all you can do? Weak human!"  
I swiftly and quickly ran up to her and pulled my right arm back as far as I could. Quickly, I shot my arm forward at her and straight threw her stomach. Blood was all over my arm when I took it out.  
"I won't.....give....up." She slowly said in pain.  
"Then die now!"  
After that, I picked her up by her neck. She took both of her hands and held my arm tight. I squeezed her neck really hard. After that, I threw her to the ground.  
"Bye Kagome." I said strangely.  
Soon, I was chasing her around in forests and villages. In the second forest, I got lost and I couldn't find her.  
"Fine, I'll give up on Kagome." I said quietly.  
I followed my trail of scent to get back to my cottage.  
When I got inside my cottage, Sesshoumaru was leaning against the wall waiting for me.  
Then he just scratched me on my stomach where he before wounded me.  
"What was that for? Hey, I have no claws! I'm back! Thanks Sesshoumaru!"  
Then I looked at my claws one more time and looked back at him.  
"Hey, where did he go?"  
After that weird moment, I went back into the forest where I lost Kagome. I saw little drops of blood on the ground. I followed the trail. It led to a bush. Behind it was Kagome laying there dead, with her hand on the handle of a dagger.  
"Why did Kagome have to kill herself?!"  
  
The end 


End file.
